


No Matter How Small

by EmiAliceinWonderland



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiAliceinWonderland/pseuds/EmiAliceinWonderland
Summary: For the Drabble prompt: "caring for the other whilst sick"You know Ronan's gonna be there whenever Adam so much as sneezes now that he doesn't have to hide the fact that he cares about (loves) him.





	No Matter How Small

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block for ages so am going to try doing some short drabbles to take the pressure off of writing/finishing something long, if you have any prompts or ideas please comment! :)

Adam groans as he trudges with heavy feet up the driveway of the Barns. Even the short distance from his car to the front door seems like a mile away, and he sighs as he hoists his bag more securely onto his shoulder, his joints aching more and more with each step.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jesus …”, Adam breathes as his head whips up at the sound of the farmhouse door being abruptly snapped open from the inside, almost before he has one foot on the entrance steps. Someone has evidently been watching his return from the window.

He moves to walk inside past Ronan and his probing stare, but is stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, what’s wrong with you?” Ronan asks again, tipping Adam’s chin up with his index finger to look into his eyes. 

Adam has no doubt that they’re sore and red from dust under car bonnets and tired exhaustion and he knows that that isn’t going to help his case when he says “Nothing. ‘M fine.”

Ronan narrows his eyes as he ushers Adam in and closes the door to shut the chill of the Autumn wind out behind them.

“You’re so shit at lying …” his boyfriend grumbles as he works at undoing the buttons of Adam’s coat in an unexpectedly domestic way.

Despite the thrumming ache in his head, and the gravely soreness in his throat Adam can’t stop his lips from twitching up into a smile at Ronan’s annoyed concern. The way he looks out for him, immediately knowing something isn’t right, it makes Adam feels known.

“Only to you”, Adam replies quietly, shrugging his arms out of his coat as Ronan slips it off his shoulders and goes to hang it up. “No one else can tell when I’m lying, you know. At least not easily.” He thinks back to all the years of hiding bruises and concussions and tears and his empty wallet. All the teachers that never said a word about his absence or his marked skin, all the times Gansey had believed him when he said he was just tired, and all the times he had avoided hospital by putting on a brave face and a fake smile. Ronan saw right through all of it. He still does.

“Yeah, so don’t even bother trying, idiot”, Ronan grumbles, kneeling down to untie Adam’s trainers now, which is excessive amounts of care in Adam’s opinion. He’s managed at work all day, no matter how bad he’s been feeling, and he’s not  _ that _ ill, really.

Adam laughs a little as he hops backwards on one foot due to Ronan unbalancing him as he tried ungracefully to tug off one shoe. “I swear I can do that my-” Adam tries to protest but Ronan glares up at him in a stubborn challenge to win against the shoe now as he says “Shut up, you’re not doing anything tonight”.

Adam raises an eyebrow, stifling a raspy cough, “I’m not dying, Lynch. I’ve certainly survived worse, and taken care of myself enough times”. The shoe finally pops off his foot and Ronan huffs in triumph.

“Yeah, but that’s the problem”, Ronan replies as he starts working on the other stupid shoe, “You always have to take care of yourself. I don’t want you to have to do that anymore.” Ronan won’t look him in the eyes as he puts both shoes away in the hallway. “No matter how small the problem is”.


End file.
